


of existential crises and ex-girlfriends

by buckymyson (trashfinity)



Series: the modern adventures of Poe Dameron and Rey Erso [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Existential Crisis, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, and Poe's ex is back in town, and she real mean, by studying for exams, or: Rey tries to block out the whole graduation thing, this is a prequel to the first fic of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfinity/pseuds/buckymyson
Summary: Even more upsetting is the woman standing before him, smiling shyly as though she’s nervous to be in his presence. Her silky blonde hair is pulled up in a neat ponytail, ears adorned with diamond earrings that match the bracelet hanging from her thin wrist. In one hand she holds a coffee, in the other an expensive handbag Poe only knows of because half of the popular girls own one. For someone who had another man’s child eight years ago, she’s looking quite well.-or: Poe's ex is back in town and she ain't feeling too friendly . . .





	of existential crises and ex-girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> woah this is the second fic i've posted today  
> who am I
> 
> anyways i started this a little while ago, probably around the time I finished the first fic of the series but only finished it now cuz it's me and i'm horrible when it comes to writing
> 
> this takes place in June 2013, or about five years before the first fic

“Is she alright?” 

 

At this point, Poe automatically responds with, “existential crisis,” and nothing else, never once shifting his focus away from the piles of test before him. With very few days left until final exams, it’s imperative he finish all other marking  _ now _ . He’s learned his lesson from last semester. But while the astonishing number of grammar mistakes in two sentences is grating on his nerves and his belief in the education system, Poe is not experiencing any sort of crisis. Not yet, at least. It’s actually Rey in the midst of a crisis - a head-thumping, wide-eyed, horrified kind of crisis at its very worst. 

 

To be honest, Poe isn’t quite sure  _ how  _ it all began, only that she’s suddenly aware of graduation and the “impending doom” it brings. She was fine that morning - chipper and well-rested and enthusiastically finishing up her English essay - and now she’s . . .  _ this. _ At first, he thought her weird mood was due in part to pregnancy hormones, but she started muttering on about last classes and journeys and a lack of important life skills, and Poe understood everything. He’d been less unsure at that age, but the changes brought by high school graduation affected him nonetheless. Suddenly, he was being tossed into a pit of lectures and twenty-page papers and student loans, a world vastly different from the easy ride of high school. He would never sit in a math class again, never share a classroom with these exact people again, never laugh with the class clown he’s known since elementary school again. Of course, college proved that high school isn’t all the world has to offer and he seldom missed his days of public education. 

 

As he’s marking up the last paper, footsteps approach and Poe’s prepared to explain yet again why Rey is banging her head against her chemistry textbook. But instead of asking about Rey, the familiar, feminine voice says only his name. Poe glances up from the pile of papers for the first time in an hour, upset that he’s been interrupted with  _ two paragraphs  _ left to mark. 

 

Even more upsetting is the woman standing before him, smiling shyly as though she’s nervous to be in his presence. Her silky blonde hair is pulled up in a neat ponytail, ears adorned with diamond earrings that match the bracelet hanging from her thin wrist. In one hand she holds a coffee, in the other, an expensive handbag Poe only knows of because half of the popular girls own one. For someone who had another man’s child eight years ago, she’s looking quite well.

 

Back in high school, Poe was naive enough to believe his two-year relationship would survive whatever distance, whatever odds.  _ Us against the world, forever and always,  _ they would promise. And then they never talked, never texted, never emailed. They grew apart, inching away on their separate continents with each passing day. And she had another man’s baby. Suffice to say, their relationship ended. 

 

In all honesty, Poe wasn’t particularly broken up over it. School was a great distraction from what little heartbreak he felt, and what he did feel was not from a place of loneliness or heartbreak but rather change. It was never about losing Catrina, but losing what she had once given him; a deep love, a sense of belonging, a place in the world, a trusting heart. A friend.

 

“It’s been so long,” Catrina is saying, pulling an empty chair up to the table. At this point, Rey has put an end to her crisis for long enough to watch this mysterious stranger interact with Poe like an old friend. Which she is, in a way.

 

“Eight years,” he replies tightly, heart clenching. Any love he once felt for her disappeared a long time ago, but that doesn’t excuse her misgivings. 

 

Extending a manicured hand, she introduces herself to Rey as “an old friend of Poe’s”. Not a lie if “old friend” is past tense only. (He isn’t bitter; she betrayed his trust and doesn’t deserve to earn it back so quickly.) “And you are?”

 

“In the middle of studying for exams,” Rey says shortly, quick to return her attention to the notes spread out before her. 

 

Catrina is put-off, and her hand dangles in the air far longer than necessary. Ignoring Catrina St. Pierre was once impossible, all because of her reputation and connections. A single handshake left unreturned was social and political suicide. One student forgot to smile back in tenth grade, and she instantly fell to the bottom of the popularity ladder. 

 

Yeah, Poe’s taste in women was much less . . . understandable, all those years ago. This also happened to be at the end of a decade notorious for its obsession with  _ Abercrombie and Fitch _ and Livestrong bracelets, so he considers it another fail relating to the decade and leaves it at that.

 

“This is Rey,” Poe introduces stiffly, “a good friend of mine.”

 

True to character, his ex is quick to notice the swell of Rey’s abdomen, the distinct lack of the caffeine that is a staple of exam season, and the dog-eared copy of  _ What To Expect When You’re Expecting  _ under all the papers. Catrina thrives on gossip, especially that of an illicit nature, such as a teacher and student in love and preparing for the birth of their child. A conniving smirk works its way onto her lips and Poe’s blood freezes. The quieter this is kept, the better. Though there is nothing illegal about their relationship, it is rather improper. Principal Organa is well-aware of the developing situation and promised there would be no repercussions assuming it could be kept on the down-low until graduation.

 

And here comes Catrina to ruin it all.

 

“I’m curious, Rey; why is it you study for exams when winter semester ends in April?”

 

“I’m in high school,” Rey answers without thought, eyes focused on her textbook.

 

Betrayed by his own girlfriend. Just his luck.

 

“And I do believe some congratulations are in order. Unless, of course, I’m wrong?”

 

Catrina can sense a lie as well as she can gossip. No excuse will ever work to fool her, so Poe is left with two options; admit to being both Rey’s boyfriend and father of her child, or ignore his ex-girlfriend completely. While option two is much more appealing, he knows that Catrina will make him talk eventually. So, really, he is left with only one option.

 

“If you mention this to a single soul, I  _ will _ find out and I  _ will  _ track you down, so help me God.”

 

Her hand rests above her heart. “I swear on my grandmother’s grave.”

 

“Then, no. You aren’t wrong.”

 

She smirks, and Poe resists the urge to wipe it right off her self-righteous face. “You will be an excellent father, Poe. Who better to raise a bastard than a bastard?”

 

The slam of a textbook closing draws their attention to the third occupant of the table. Rey is steaming; her pencil and notebook tossed aside are a sure sign of her anger. Nothing distracts his girlfriend during exam season.

 

“Poe is a wonderful man and I am extremely proud to be carrying his child. If you cannot respect us or our decisions then I must ask you to leave.” 

 

Catrina scoffs but stands to leave anyway. “I know when I’m not wanted. Goodbye, Poe Dameron. Never talk to me again.”

 

There is a witty retort on the tip of Poe’s tongue, but he refrains from yelling it across the room. After all, she never wants him to speak to her again, so why would he waste his breath?

 

“How did you ever love her?”

 

“I’m really not sure. All I know is that I love you and our child more than anything.”

 

Rey grins, genuine at first before it turns sneaky, and Poe groans internally. “Enough to bump my mark up to ninety?”

 

He almost misses the existential crisis.

 

Almost.


End file.
